


On the Line

by pagerunner



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagerunner/pseuds/pagerunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus calls Shepard early one morning to check in. Voicekink hijinks ensue. Set between the end of ME2 and Arrival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Line

That morning's comm call from Garrus began innocently: just a warm, easy hello, enough to get her out of the still-rumpled bed to reply.  
  
"Hey there, early riser," she said around a yawn, leaning over the desk. "At work already?"  
  
"Yeah, well, you know me. Repairs to make, calibrations to…."  
  
"Calibrate."  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Well. As your commander, I applaud your dedication to your work." She brushed her tousled hair back, sat beside her console, then added archly, "As your lover, though, I might have something to say about waking up alone."  
  
She heard him clear his throat. "You have a point there. Sorry. Just didn't want to… wake you too early, or…."  
  
Shepard made her own guess about the _or_. "You don't have to stand on ceremony here, Garrus. It's not like Alliance regs apply between us. Or that anyone's left who would care if we weren't perfectly discreet. There _are_ bigger concerns."  
  
"Which is why I'm working, you know. Gotta keep on top of those bigger concerns."  
  
"Keeping the commander in top shape counts, too," she said, imagining the _on top_ part while she was at it, and shivering pleasurably.  
  
"How are you feeling, then? Sufficiently rested? After last night's…exercises?"  
  
Shepard chuckled and stretched out, leaning back in her chair and propping her feet up on the desk. "Mmm-hmm. It was all very effective. And you got pretty into those exercises yourself."  
  
"That I did. It's always better with such an… active… partner."  
  
Shepard warmed at the rich, suggestive tone in his voice. He still seemed to be choosing his words with care, though. It was oddly endearing. She let a teasing note creep into her own voice, and pushed him a little more. "So what was your favorite part?"  
  
"My favorite part?"  
  
"We tried a lot of things last night." She smirked toward her computer. "Anything stand out?"  
  
"Oh, a lot about last night stands out, Shepard…."  
  
"Name one thing. Humor me."  
  
He reached for words again. "You know that… thing… you did, with your mouth? That was amazing."  
  
"My mouth was pretty busy the whole time, Garrus."  
  
"Sure was." His voice snagged, grew rougher. "But you know what I mean."  
  
She did. Oral had been new for Garrus, an initial shock that quickly turned into moans and begging for more. Shepard let her eyes drift shut, imagining how his body had moved beneath her, how he'd tasted. "Mmm-hmm. That _was_ effective."  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"Oh, I think I have some." And she did, not only from the memory of that moment but how his voice was grinding pleasurably. Shepard shifted in her chair, feeling warm in deep places. "I wonder if you can guess what my favorite moment was."  
  
"You mean what I did after that?"  
  
"Yeah. I want to hear you describe it."  
  
"Well." Shepard got the impression he was reaching for words again. "You certainly seemed -- I mean, when I…"  
  
He hesitated again. Shepard asked, "Are you worried someone else will hear us? I told you I've asked EDI not to monitor my private comms."  
  
"Ah. No. And I'm in the battery; it's private in here, too."  
  
"Then you can tell me anything." She waited. "You know, Garrus, if you can _do_ it, you should be able to _say_ it. And you can sure as hell do it."  
  
His voice echoed with nervous amusement. "I know. But damn… there's just no good words for some of this, Shepard. Either it's like something out of a bad vid, or it's too clinical, or it's just… crass."  
  
Shepard eyed the comm. He'd sounded genuinely uncomfortable about that last one. "You're not going to offend me with a couple rude words, Garrus."  
  
"No, but there's no… _style_ to it."  
  
"Trying to look the gentleman?"  
  
"Trying to actually be one."  
  
Shepard smiled. "I'm beginning to think you really are a romantic at heart, Vakarian."  
  
He huffed out a breath, almost a laugh. "All right, maybe I am."  
  
"But a romantic with _amazing_ stamina."  
  
His voice went a little more sly. "That's true too."  
  
She deliberately moved closer to the microphone. "Then tell me whatever you can, Garrus. Because no matter what words you choose… you can't imagine what it's like just to hear you like this."  
  
"Oh," he echoed knowingly, "I might have _some_ idea."  
  
Shepard's back arched. "Then come on, Garrus." Her own voice snagged. "Talk to me."  
  
With much less hesitation this time, he did.  
  
"I'll tell you what I can't stop thinking about," he said, lower and more intimately, like he'd moved closer to the microphone, too. "Last night, when I got you up on my console…."  
  
Shepard had been thinking about that too. One hand trailed down the length of her torso while he spoke.  
  
"The way it felt when you got your legs around me, tugged me in like that, and ordered me to just keep on going, no matter what?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm?"  
  
"That was… unbelievable."  
  
Shepard recognized that tone. She'd heard it when he'd started murmuring into her ear in a moment of daring, saying that he wanted to touch her, wanted to be inside her…wanted to try everything. She moaned softly. "God, yes."   
  
There was a low chuckle. "This really _is_ turning you on, isn't it?"  
  
"You're not wrong." She squeezed her thighs together, remembering the feel of him there. Her voice was going involuntarily breathier. "What about you? Getting warmer?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"Getting hard?"  
  
It wasn't exclusively meant as a come-on. Turian physiology was different enough that she couldn't entirely guess how he'd react to this. But from the tension in his tone when he replied, Shepard could tell he wasn't lying when he said, "Sure am."  
  
"How much?" Her own voice lowered. One hand was rubbing against her thigh; the other, subconsciously shaping itself as if to grasp him. "Are you still dressed?"  
  
"Yeah. It's getting… a little distracting."  
  
"Then how about you do something about it for me?"  
  
There was another laugh, rough and nervous but also colored with _want_. "Spirits, Shepard…."  
  
"Come on. We can talk each other through it." Her fingers slid up to the juncture of her thighs. "'Cause I'll tell you what… I'm already wet, too."  
  
His voice hitched. "Are you?"  
  
"Here I put on clean clothes after last night," she said, trying to keep her voice light even while her fingers pressed harder against the fabric, "and I'm already soaked…."  
  
She heard what sounded suspiciously like a muffled groan. Shepard bit her lip even as her mouth curved into a smirk.  
  
"Maybe," he said roughly, "I should just come back up there…."  
  
"Oh, no you don't." Even as appealing as the thought was, she wanted to try this, too. "Finish what you started. _You_ called _me_ , remember. You with your early-morning voice and your suggestive euphemisms…."  
  
"And you with your _teasing_ ," he said, cutting her off. There was a more forceful tone rising through the words. "So. You want to talk plainer?"  
  
"Yes," she said. He didn't disappoint.  
  
"If you say you're wet…. are you touching yourself?"  
  
A thrill began to creep over her. "Still dressed. But… yes."  
  
"Then take your clothes off, too."   
  
Going remarkably short of breath, she did. First she hooked her thumbs under her shorts, then thought better of it. She evaluated the contours beneath her tank top, then took that off first. "You asked last night about my breasts," she said, sliding her fingers across the sensitive skin. "Why my nipples hardened the way they do."  
  
"Are they--"  
  
She sighed. "You better believe it."  
  
"What about… how the rest of you looks?"  
  
She paused in her caresses and looked down again. "You tell me where your hands are first."  
  
For a couple seconds she just heard breathing. "Well, one of them's not doing much of anything--"  
  
"Garrus," she chided.  
  
"--except supporting my weight. It's getting harder to stand up straight." She subsided and let him finish. "The other…. yeah, I've got my pants open. And I'm… sliding my hand in. Pressing." There was a pause, as if he'd swallowed. "I'm imagining it's your hand on me. So much warmer." Shepard groaned, arched involuntarily and obeyed him instantly when he added, "Your hand better be down there, too."  
  
"Oh, it is," she answered, after shoving her pants down and kicking them into a wadded-up pile across the room. She couldn't help but sigh and squirm once her fingertips met her flesh. "God, Garrus. I'm so warm. Turian women don't get like this, do they?"  
  
"Not like you," he said roughly. "Tell me."  
  
"My skin's flushed. Slick to the touch. When I move my fingers there…." She did, back and forth, breathing shakily. Her breasts quivered. "I'm shaking all over, it feels so good. And I…." Her fingers slid lower. "I'm so _open_ , Garrus…."  
  
He definitely groaned that time, the sound low and a little desperate. "You're… do you want…."  
  
"Tell me what you've got, Garrus," she said, even while her fingers started to tease inward. "I'll tell you if I want it."  
  
She heard him, satisfyingly, swear under his breath.  
  
"I told you already I was hard," he said, after a heavy intake of breath. "Getting harder. Swelling… every time I hear you."  A strange, taut tone crept into his voice. "I know you're touching yourself now. I can _hear_ it. Little… wet noises…."  
  
He had that right, too. Shepard's shoulders pressed back against the chair. She had one foot still on the desk, one knee crooked over the arm, and she didn't even care if the positioning was awkward; it gave her enough room to do what her body was demanding. "How thick are you right now, Garrus? Compared to my fingers?" She considered her hand, watching as she slowly crooked her middle finger in. "I've got… one inside me…."  
  
"Oh," he said raggedly, and then there was a low, dangerous chuckle. "But I'm way bigger than that."  
  
"Two, then?" She withdrew her slick finger and then added a second, letting him hear her reaction as she pushed deep inside. "It's starting to feel good, but I'm not sure… if it's enough…."  
  
"Keep going."  
  
"Tell me," she said, sounding strained. "Tell me how much."  
  
"Your hand looked so small around me last night," he said, starting to struggle with getting the words out. "And… and your mouth… I didn't know how you… weren't going to get hurt. But you're so strong, Shepard. So… fierce. And I…." He groaned again. "Fuck, I'm so….."  
  
The profanity, properly loosed at last, made her whole body sing. "Garrus?"  
  
"You're gonna need another finger, Shepard."  
  
She grinned. "Three?"  
  
"As much as you can take."  
  
She did, and moaned lustily for his benefit, and heard a suspicious clank from the other side of the comm. She had the feeling he'd just knocked something off the table. "Garrus…."  
  
"Are you close too?" he said. "Tell me you're close."  
  
She was. She could start to feel it, tightening her inner muscles and drawing all her focus. "Almost there."  
  
"That… other spot you showed me last night. The one you said felt so good?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you touching that, too?"  
  
It was getting harder to coordinate her movements, but her thumb crept up and flicked that, too. "Yes…"  
  
"I'm still… stroking myself. Hips won't stop moving." He sounded so rough now, right on the edge. "I'm… thrusting into m… my hand. Wishing it was you…. oh, _fuck_ …"  
  
Her eyes shut and her head fell back, picturing it, straining to feel it. She was so, so close. "Garrus. I want to hear you come."  
  
"Shepard--"  
  
"I'm right behind you," she breathed, rubbing fiercely. Her hips were arching up into her touch, too, a telltale sensation starting to wind up deep within her. "I promise. Just go. _Come on._ I'm almost… there…."  
  
He groaned, loudly, the sound ratcheting up in tension. She could picture him, imagine herself touching him, nearly _feel_ his cock swelling inside her. Then there was a great, desperate gasp: half relief, half something more, as he came to absolute pieces. The sound tipped Shepard over the edge. She let him hear it, too, as her orgasm hit and wrung every last moan and gasp out of her.  
  
Then finally there was silence.  
  
In the lightheaded moments afterward, Shepard pulled herself together enough to notice that she was slumped oddly in her chair, breathing in hard. Sweat prickled all across her flushed skin. She was going, she thought in a moment of sudden detachment, to have to clean this chair. The idea made her laugh. It was that sound that roused Garrus again, making him ask, "You all right up there?"  
  
"God." She inhaled again, the exhale becoming another astonished laugh. "That was…."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Was about to say the same thing." Shepard pushed herself back up into a more natural sitting position, repositioning her cramped legs. Her body still felt shaky all over. "And if you're that good at long distance…."  
  
An almost cocky note crept into his voice. "Yeah?"  
  
"You really _are_ going to have to come back up here," she told him. Garrus laughed.  
  
"I'm not going to get any work done today, am I?" he asked. Shepard chuckled in confirmation. "Evil woman."  
  
"Sweaty, messy, about-to-get-into-the-shower-where-it's-all-wet-and-hot-and-steamy woman."  
  
"Mmm. Now that has potential."  
  
"I hoped you'd think so." She smiled. "Tell me yes, Garrus."  
  
His voice went rich and warm when he answered in the best possible way. "Always."  
  
Shepard hugged herself, feeling warm all over, too, and said, "Then meet me in five," before she switched off the comm and went to get the shower ready. She hadn't mentioned it, but she had a few ideas for him already.  
  
She couldn't wait to hear his reaction in person.

 


End file.
